


La Duchesse du Monde Parfait

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: F/M, Kingsrockshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1252450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Making it early out of official soireé held in her honour was already a heap of an achievement, but nothing about it made Serena as happy as stepping back inside that particular apartment,upstairs from that particular cafe which at first glance, could have rather brought a maison close to mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Duchesse du Monde Parfait

**Author's Note:**

> revisited/overhauled, original posted on tumblr on 10/2/14. i'm sorry once again

Serena stepped through the door and slipped her shoes off right away. "What a relief", she thought. She's been Champion of Kalos for roughly four days, and yet she felt absolutely exhausted and worn out.

 

Making it early out of _official soireé_ held in her honour was already a heap of an achievement, but nothing about it made her as happy as stepping back inside that particular apartment,upstairs from that particular cafe which at first glance, could have rather brought a _maison close_ to mind.

 

She took her kneesocks off her feet as soon as she could. The coolness of wooden floor embraced her bare soles, still hot and a bit sore after quite an active day in the midst of July heat, as she waddled back where she ditched her bag. Having first rolled the used socks into a neat ball, she slipped out spare ones and fitted them quickly onto her legs.

 

It was just the Hall of Fame introduction that made her feel overwhelmed and slightly uneasy, and that celebratory parade thrown by Sycamore just crammed her head with contradicting thoughts and made her just simply sick, made her wish to be out of the spotlight for just a hour. She didn't need Sycamore. She didn't need Calem or anybody else here.

 

Serena stood up tall and looked down with an appreciative purr escaping her lips. Her hands rove down the outer curve of her legs, straightening the skimpy skirt and rubbing her hands against the cotton stockings.  

 

There was only one man she felt like celebrating with, and now she felt ready for him.

 

***

 

Lysandre seated himself next to Serena, carefully examining her with his eyes, sensing the tangible tension she was under, and capturing the heat her body exuded. Befuddled by her presence,he tried to differentiate what is a dream and what is not. He didn't expect her to come here.

 

"I thought you… forgot… I thought that you and me… don't… anymore" he was stumbling across his own thoughts.

 

"I told you I will… _we will_ … after I take on the League. See, I won. I've been crowned a Champion, Sycamore's thrown a lofty parade for me and I received this thing from him." She tackled a medal hanging from her breast with a tip of her finger. The glint of enamel coated metal caught Lysandre's attention. He rubbed his face against his hands in an effort to wipe off sleepiness.

 

"I've watched it on TV. That was Augustine Sycamore at his finest; he'll use any opportunity to get as much publicity as he can." He scoffed, reaching his hand to touch Serena's hair, which she grabbed by the wrist to stop it. She had something different in store for him at the moment.

 

After cupping Lysandre's face first, she ran her hands languidly over his chin, the curve of his neck, and touched his upper chest, eventually pushing him gently against the duvet. She crawled atop of him, straddling his hips, and leaned down to leave a brief kiss on his lips. She found it so extremely endearing and so arousing that she, a pint-sized girl nobody had heard of _until now_ , could dominate a sturdy and independent man like him, and how quick and easy it was for him to submit to her. He wanted it. She was the only person he allowed to boss him like that.

 

Although Serena couldn't believe it's finally happening, that she's finally going to be that close with him, although her mind and body jittered with arousal and excitation, she decided to keep a stiff upper lip.

 

Her hands snaked up his neck, untying his foulard and taking it off, only to tie it disorderly on her own. Lysandre's attempts at laughing were effectively curbed by her, leaning down again to caress the now exposed skin, kissing and licking and biting a small bruise onto it, bringing him to groan quietly. Serena's fingers fiddled with nacre buttons of his shirt, playing with each one for a moment before undoing them, exposing his bare torso with a swift move. She stroked it tenderly, enjoying the softness of dense hair against her palms and the little trembles of his muscles. Her nails tackled his nipples and pinched them,not too hard so not to cause too much pain on him,but hard enough to make him gasp and moan her name out.

 

Serena spread her legs a bit more and began to pretend a sexual interaction, rolling herself against him,at the same time taking up both of his hands by wrists and placing them on her hips. She was the one in control for the time being, so she was to decide what will they touch.

 

Lysandre's hands grasped her hipbones tightly, soon to be moved by Serena slowly down both of her inner thighs. She made him stroke them in an up and down manner, as if modelling a clay vase, revelling in the ginger's shaky,heaving breath as she slipped them up her skirt,touching her groins,and bringing on a little shocker: actually, _she wore no panties._ She shuddered, as he glanced at her, his stare electric and sparkling with a sudden surge of arousal.

"You’ve took them off already. You’re a little impatient, are you?" He chided her softly.

 

" _Non,_ " she murmured, "I hadn’t had them on _at all today._ "

" _Ah... you—_ "

 

He was too astounded to bring himself to speak properly. He sighed; lewd thoughts flocked around in his head, the most apparent of them being that _the entire Kalos got to see her like this. That she had the actual fucking nerve to wear no panties at her first real appearance as a Champion. That this jerk Sycamore got to watch her like this. I’m sure she wanted to bring his attention to her. His, not mine._ He groaned as he felt a pang of his erection intensifying on the other hand. Yes, _he was jealous_ and this actually _was turning him on as well.  
_

 

He almost flew angry at her for this, but all of his potential rage fluttered away as she whispered demure apologies, the tips of their noses pressing against each other.

 

"What if I tell you, that you're right- but it was so hot… and it felt so comfortable… and _so good_...as if you were _hugging and stroking my pussy all the time—_ "

 

At the same time, Serena stripped herself of most of her clothing,but kept her lacy, grenadine push-up on. She grasped one of his hands and placed it on her breast, keeping it busy for a longer time, purring amiably as he began to knead on it.

 

" _I just can’t be mad at her. I just have no idea how to._ "

 

The girl brought herself closer and wrapped her arms around his neck,clinging to him, letting him kiss her passionately.

 

"Congratulations… on your victory, _ma belle_.. I'm - so proud of you-" he praised her continuously, in the brief moments she'd let go of his lips to catch her breath. "I missed you-so much… let me show you-how much… " Lysandre's breath was nervous and hitched, his face flushed softly. Serena left a tiny kiss on the slope of his nose, her hand once again roamed boldly down the ginger's chest. He inhaled sharply when she unzipped his pants,just enough to slip her hand through the zipper and rub her hand against his bulge; under her touch, it quickly gained on size and hardness.

 

"I'm filth. Yes, _I'm filth_. There's no place for me in your perfect world unless you purge me- _real hard_ \- " Serena drew herself back slightly, only to be fetched by him back into his arms and held in a potent grasp. She gave up any opposal as soon as she felt his strong hands slipping effortlessly from the small of her sweat-soaked back, until stopped by her bra. She would already know that the bra clasps,seemingly easy in operation,were an incomprehensible mystery to men, with Lysandre being no exception. As much as he tried to hide his ineptitude from her, she already realized it's taking him way too much time.

 

"Seriously, it's that easy. " Serena uttered, reaching out for her back and snapped the clasp open with a swift move. "If you were to wear this," she said in a soft,hushing voice, "for most of the time…oh" Lysandre placed a finger on her lips, and toppled her onto the comforter, reclaiming his supremacy, weighing her down with himself and finally peeling off everything she wore on top. For a brief moment, their eyes met. Everything else seemed to have stopped in place for Serena as everything about the situation was a delicious treat to each and every of her senses.

 

He sometimes was a hard man to love, but she couldn't be angry with him. She couldn't imagine what should he do to drive her really mad, especially in a setting like this .

 

"Don't be so fast, Rinie…There's a time and place for everything…" Lysandre purred coyly, nipping and sucking at her nipples, recalling a common wisdom shared by Kalosian mothers to their children. His thick voice oozed with desire and messed with Serena's already stirred up mind even more, bringing out little, quiet cries from her mouth.

 

"But not now,right? "

 

"Oh non," he replied, "it's definitely now, you just have to wait. "

 

Every second of this wait pushed her closer to the verge of insanity. She could feel throbbing hotness building up at her nether regions, and how the small petals of her soaked pussy slicked against each other upon every little move her hips made.

 

"I just… hope I'm worthy of a Champion." he said,raising himself from the post,then cupping her knees and spreading her legs wide. Lysandre kept on ghosting his fingers over the skin of her inner thighs and groin, steering teasingly clear of the mild swell of Serena's crotch.

"Do it…p-please, Lyss…I want you… _there_ -" she begged him, her voice almost tearful and high in pitch. He looked at her, carefully examining the reactions of her feverishly shivering body, testing her. How much of the tease she can take, before she claws his eyes out in lust-driven despair.

 

Without a word of alert,he finally obliged to Serena's pleas, dishing out a few bold strokes against her lady parts, his fingers pecking into where the most sensitive portions of her were. She whimpered and began to buck her hips up,gently grinding herself against his hand.

 

"Aha…That feels nice, doesn't it…? You're such a sight. You're so warm… and wet already-" Lysandre let praises flow from his mouth, while clinging firmly onto her thigh, his hand still rubbing at her. " _Quel amour._ "

 

He covered the skin with kisses, sliding his lips down to her groin,leaving a wet trail in their wake. Serena made a little squeak as she felt his soft fingers prying her open, and gently slipping inside her, but not too far, not too hard.

 

"Lysandre, _s'il te plait_ -" she mewled,biting her thumb and writhing around.

 

He smiled at the sound of noble language in her lips, and swept his hair back with the palm of his hand, trying to brush off some of the more sweat-soaked strands from his eyes. In fact, Lysandre wouldn't bother tending to his pompous coiffure when he stayed home, keeping it tied back or just down like that. He found this pretty lazy of him, and would never want to be seen in such a dishevelment in public; he wasn't vain, but still cared a lot about his PR.

 

Serena brought her eyes down to look at him. The sight of her ginger lover, absolutely off guard,overtaken by devotion and vulnerable, caught her heart completely.

 

Everything, she thought, was _so fucking perfect_ about him. His sturdy frame, his cheekbones, his cool blue eyes. Her gaze stopped at the small clusters of freckles on the tops of his shoulders. No matter how he hated them and pretended to be born without them, she found his arm freckles so ridiculously adorable she could cry.

 

Serena's face gleamed with strong blush, she breathed nervously and her body trembled tangibly. He slid his palms down her outer thighs, making her roll her hips up slightly before spreading out, to which he smirked. He then ducked his head between her legs,and nuzzled her there lightly.

 

"Tell me more about how you need me, _Rinie_. Tell me, as I help myself. " The sound of his husky, needy voice sent shivers down her spine, his breath covered the sensitive flesh in a veil of blissful warmth. In fact, he didn't need any further proof of how worked up and hot she already is. He cuddled his face up to her pussy, letting his lips slick across her clit before capturing it in his mouth.

 

"Mm-hm.. I was _so hungry for you_."

 

Serena gasped and groaned, her hips shuddered sharply.She saw it coming, but still nearly jumped out of her skin, surprised by how it feels, warm and mellow. Lysandre greedily lapped his tongue over each and every velvety petal and let it tease with her insides for a brief moment, slipping in and circling against her. The young Champion was hit by another wave of white-hot, thick,gleaming haze as his mouth latched onto her clit again.

 

"Oh-hhh my goodness" she whimpered, her body twitching and going slack repeatedly. He fondled it tenderly between his lips and tongue, as if eating a hard candy, and licked shapes onto the tiny, pink bean, at the same time bringing the two of his fingers to play. She let out a gasp,tinted with a high pitched moan, as he buried them inside of her, deep and hard, still suckling on her. ''P-please, don't— don't stop—oh, damn it, Lys...'' Serena wrapped a thick strand of his hair around her fist, pulling it hard, crying out for him.

 

Lysandre drew his mouth out from her, seeing how close to the edge she already is. Serena growled in frustration,but amazingly enough, she found this so otherwordly exciting.

 

He wanted to play with her for a moment longer. He still worked his fingers inside her, but now with tender and kind rolls of his wrist. Serena squeaked sweetly. She couldn't take her eyes off him as he stood up proudly, getting rid of his bottoms, and especially off his shaft, now fully unveiled, thick, throbbing and heaving, which he captured with his hand, to rub it off slightly and relieve just a bit of tension she's put on him.

 

"I want it. " she uttered heavily. She writhed around, needy and deeply undersatisfied. Her sanity seemed to escape her into a choking fog of desire; she slipped her own hand between her almost painfully spread legs, beckoning him over. "Fuck me. Just fuck me already."

 

Lysandre pretended to be disgusted by her crude demand, only giving himself away with a soft laugh. He couldn't keep her waiting anymore. Without much ado,he lifted both of her legs into the air, then made them rest on his shoulders. He stroked himself just a couple of times, before he began to tease with her.

 

He rubbed his shaft against her clit, while prying her open with his fingers, making her whimper in excitement and anticipation.

 

"Come on, I'm not going to wait for you fore-oh,uh- _ah, Lysandre_ -" Serena's eyes fluttered shut, and she wailed, arching up, as he immersed with a soft thrust of his hips, fitting himself in and filling her up. He let her take her time, to stretch and adjust to his girth, before he began to press himself hard into her.

 

"A-ah, _Rinie_.." he crooned, his fingers nearly pecking bruises into her thighs. Under Serena's cries, Lysandre's lips uncoiled into a string of dirty praises. How amazing her pussy feels against his cock. How petite, wet and tight she is, how he's going to make her scream. How she _fucking_ deserves it. He was too fired up to keep his language tame.

 

Her eyelids squinted, and she fixed her gaze on a masterpiece lust and devotion have carved her man into. He looked so perfect, so dedicated, so overthrown by intoxicating pleasure.

 

Serena pushed herself forward to meet his thrusts, and gyrated to let him sink deeper, making him hit against a spot that made her legs jitter and feel numb under a wave of sizzling sensation, pushing hysterical wails out of her lungs.

 

She let her legs securely slip off his shoulders, allowing him to climb atop of her, to wreck her with hard, relentless blows of his hips. "Oh…please, Lyss, give that to me-yes,harder- uh,that's so fucking good-" she managed, reaching her hands for his head, snaring them into his hair. She wrapped her legs around him, forcing him in, unwilling to ever let go. Lysandre tucked his head under her chin, breathing with her scent, whispering feverishly, words unwillingly punctuated and distorted by vocal gasps of almost unmanly pitch.

 

"Ah, _Rina, Rina_ , ma belle championne, please- do it for me…Good girl... please, _crie pour moi…pour moi seulement…oh..je..je t'aime_.. "

 

It was too much for Serena to take patiently. She felt as if she was on fire, like her body was fire itself, she tried to say something but her ability to speak seemed to escape her as her orgasm unveiled in its entirety. She let out a piercing scream and her nails sunk into Lysandre's back, her hips heaving up to ride out every wave of the climax.

 

The ginger wasn't that far from his own, though. Draping his arms around Serena's waist,he violently dragged her up to make her sit on his lap,and began to ride up into her with all the force he could muster, searching for her lips with his own. This didn't take him long and the two intertwined each other with a deep kiss. Her lips slipped up to his ear,nipping at the earlobe,whispering words of encouragement. She was repeating herself, praising his skills, cheering on him. She said how good it feels to have him inside. How much she wants him to come, to relinquish himself just for her, like she did for him a few minutes ago. His brows knitted,and his groans became almost startling.

 

"Oh,Serena…Seh-rena- _ah,putain_ —" Lysandre roared, rolling his hips heavily just a few times, before stopping and slumping on his back, panting loudly.

 

He was exhausted, but the feeling of sheer contentment and relaxation made it absolutely worth it. He looked up at Serena, as exhausted as him, but smiling softly, her eyes glittering with happiness and fulfillment. He was happy, too. He was in love, however ridiculous this statement seemed to him. "I will never allow her to disappear like this again," he thought, as she straightened herself, still having him buried inside, absorbing the last, tiny twitches of pleasure as it slowly ebbed away.

 

As he finally drew out, she collapsed, bouncing slightly off the duvet with a sigh. Her legs were still spread wide as she slipped her hand between them, lurking between the lips with her fingers, catching his seed dripping slowly out.

 

"Oh… I'm so… _full of you_ -"

 

 

 

While Serena decided to take a bath, Lysandre found a little time to be on his own with his thoughts and help himself to an exotic cigarette, a little guilty pleasure he was keeping for occasions like these.

 

Now that Serena's back by his side, he can, and _he will_ , carve her into his ultimate partner, crown her a princess of the perfect world he hadn't ceased to dream about. He just has to get even with Sycamore, the only person he ever had truly grown to hate. If it wasn't for Xerosic's ingenuity, Lysandre would probably have actually died back then in Geosenge, killed by Professor's brainwashed minions, wait, Serena… and Calem, and that petite tan girl he couldn't seem to remember what her name was.

 

" But these guys," he thought, flinging the sad remain of a smoke through the window after scrunching it against the sill, "I felt their hearts were pure, as I think of it, it was just their minds that were messed with at some point." The stream of his thoughts flew back to Xerosic. He owes his life to that plump smartass, the life that began to glow with new colours, and will pay him back with everything that ever mattered to Sycamore. Even if it's going to be his head on a golden plate.

 

"But definitely not today," the tension building up in his head petered out, as he found Serena crawling back into the bed and wriggling into his arms,now breathing calmly, her skin soft and warm, exuding a soapy scent. She seemed so immaculate, so defenseless,as she slipped away slowly into the domain of sleep.

 

Tittering at everything he'd brought out of her small, pink lips tonight, he left a soft kiss at her temple, and tightened his grasp, as if she was a dream that would disappear into thin air if he lets go.

 

"Sleep tight, _ma duchesse_."


End file.
